


Assombração

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Foi durante as férias entre o seu segundo e o terceiro ano em Hogwarts que ela viu Tom de novo.





	Assombração

Foi durante as férias entre o seu segundo e o terceiro ano em Hogwarts que ela viu Tom de novo. Ela gritou, seus pais e seus irmãos vieram rápido para o seu quarto saber o que tinha acontecido, quando ela explicou ela recebeu olhares de compaixão e um abraço bem apertado de sua mãe dizendo que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo, o diário tinha sido destruído, Tom não poderia machucar ela ou mais ninguém de novo.

Quando continuou aconteceu seus pais a levaram para hospital St Mungus, e os curandeiros lá presentes lhe disseram que não havia nada magicamente errado com ela, era apenas trauma.

Ela acreditava que eles estavam errados. Tom só era alguns anos mais velho que ela quando ele conseguira dominar alguns dos feitiços mais poderosos que existiam. Ele possuiu sua mente, seu corpo, fazia sentido que algo tivesse ficado pra trás.

Ela eventualmente parou de gritar nas vezes que ele aparecia, o que tinha ficado não era forte o suficiente para dominá-la, só falar com ela enquanto ela fingia não ouvir, ou dizer para ele ir pro inferno nas vezes em que eles estavam sozinhos, como ela fez naquela vez.

“Ginevra, quando nós nos conhecemos suas maneiras eram bem melhores” Tom disse com a arrogância casual que ela aprendera a detestar ao longo dos últimos anos.

“Na época eu não estava ciente que eu estava falando com um genocida então eu acho que o meu erro de ter sido cordial é aceitável”

Tom riu.

“Talvez você não esteja falando com um agora”

“Você pode não ser Voldemort ainda mas você ainda assim matou aquela garota, todas as coisas que levaram ele a se tornar o que ele se tornou já existiam dentro de você”

“Eu considero isso um elogio”

“Eu sei que você considera, essa é a pior parte”

Ele riu de novo e se sentou ao lado dela, chegou perto ao ponto dela poder sentir a respiração dele contra o seu pescoço, ela odiava quando ele fazia isso, ela odiava porque o frio que corria por sua espinha não era do tipo desagradável embora ela nunca fosse confessar isso para ele.

“De qualquer maneira não era sobre isso que eu estava me referindo, o que eu estou considerando é que talvez você não esteja falando comigo, que eu não esteja aqui, que não haja magia nenhuma, que você esteja só insana. Ou pior que você ainda é aquela menininha solitária que precisa do seu único amigo de verdade ao seu lado. Talvez eu esteja aqui simplesmente porque você quer que eu esteja”

“Você está errado” ela diz com segurança em sua voz e duvidas em sua cabeça.


End file.
